


You Hurt So I Hurt

by Ashenious



Series: You-In-Verse (DMC) [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Other, Whump, original idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashenious/pseuds/Ashenious
Summary: I’m in a lot of pain today so my brain went “Let’s hurt Dante cause you hurt”, so that’s where this came from ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	You Hurt So I Hurt

He was late tonight.

Which is totally normal for Dante, he’s always been terrible with time, but today was a bit different. Normally he’d be late because he would get distracted by the smell of food coming from a restaurant or he’d find a ‘killer deal’ on something (or so that’s what he’d always call his wasteful spending) but on any other day, he wasn’t doing a job that required Trish and Lady’s help. So today was different, and it was starting to worry you.

It was late, almost midnight now, and Dante was still no where to be seen or heard from. Even after you had called Morrison earlier and was assured by him that Dante would “definitely be home tonight, as the job’s as good as done!”, still no phone call or pigeon or sight of the tall man was to be seen or heard from.

It was all you could do to tap your fingers on his desk as you sat and watched the door, even with the calming music playing from the jukebox and the scent of your favourite candle filling the air, there was still just worry filling every part of you.

You had already gotten ready for bed, teeth brushed, clothes changed and thrown into the dirty clothes corner, and alarm set for tomorrow, but still you just couldn’t climb into bed just yet. And so you sat, fingers tapping the hardwood desk to the beat of any song that came on, leg and foot mindlessly bouncing and shaking the ground beneath you lightly, something you know would be driving Dante mad if he were here. “I could make a milkshake with how much your leg is bouncing right now!” he’d normally say to you.

It had been an hour since you had sat down, and still you waited, with your eyes heavy, and your fingers and leg sore, but still you persisted to stay awake. With your eyes only on the door for the whole time, it was immediately obvious when the door handle turned, and immediately you rose up at the sight.

“I’m back!” you heard quietly from behind the door as it slowly swung open and revealed a rather disheveled looking Dante. Greeting him as he stepped inside, you couldn’t help but grin a bit at the sight as you made your way over to him as he stepped inside. Holding your arms open as you got closer, he mirrored your actions and slowly enveloped you in a warm hug.

Grasping onto his jacket as you felt his arms around you, you squeezed lightly on him as you sighed lightly, happy to feel the familiar warmth you had been waiting for.

“Sorry I’m late, it’s been one hell of a day,” you heard Dante say as he pressed his cheek to the top of your head. “You smell really nice, by the way…”

“Thanks, but that might be the candle I have lit right now,” Slowly letting go from the embrace, and being freed from Dante’s arms, you began to feel the weight of exhaustion come back over you. “You ready for bed?”

“Yeah, just give me a few and I’ll be up, alright?” Dante said as he ran his hand through your hair, slowly pushing all stray hairs back into place just before he began to walk toward the back of the store. Watching him as he wandered off, you observed his movements as he climbed the one step to the upper floor, foot catching on the side of the step for a moment before he actually stepped up.

Feeling your face crinkle a bit, you followed behind the man, lightly stepping on the wooden floor as you made your way onto the upper level as well. Watching as Dante pushed open the door to the back room, you couldn’t help but notice something behind him on the floor, something you knew for sure wasn’t there an hour ago when you had come downstairs to sit at his desk.

Jogging over to just before the door frame, you knelt down just before what you had seen, and just as you heard Dante ask you a question, you set your hand down onto the floor and lifted it back up to investigate what was now covering the floor.

It was blood.

“Dante!!” Shooting your eyes up to the man still standing in the doorway, you caught sight of the door handle that he had just let go of, now covered in a bloody handprint. “You’re bleeding!” Jumping up from the floor, you hopped over to Dante and rested your hands on his back lightly, feeling the leather of jacket lightly soaked in warmth.

“Oh, again?” you heard Dante say as he stepped away from your touch, making his way into the bathroom just to his right.

“What do you mean again?! Where are you hurt?” you asked as you pushed past him, sliding your way into the bathroom just as he had begun to close the door.

“It’s nothing babe, it’ll stop in a second,” Dante said as he opened the door again. “You should head to bed, it’s getting late, don’t you have to get up early tomorrow?”

Completely ignoring him, you grabbed onto the collar of his jacket, slowly beginning to peel it off of his shoulders as you heard a sigh come from his lips. Determination overpowering his stubbornness, you threw his jacket into the bathtub behind you, and grabbed the bottom of Dante’s shirt as you commanded him to take it off. Ignoring his comment about how he enjoys it when you take charge, you watched as he slowly stripped off his shirt, revealing a dirt covered chest.

“See? I’m fine!” he said as he held his arms out and gave you a smirk.

“Turn around.” You said as you twirled your finger as him. Watching his smirk drop and his eyes roll a little, he reluctantly listened and turned himself around, slowly showing you a massive gouge in his back sitting just below his right shoulder blade.

Feeling like your heart stopped for a moment, you cursed at the man and grabbed his hand, pulling him more into the bathroom and forcing him to sit down on the floor. Watching as Dante barely reacted besides rolling his eyes at you and crossing his legs, you stepped around him and threw open the cabinet doors, grabbing every piece of gauze and tape you could, and making sure to grab some gloves that you weren’t entirely sure where they had come from.

“Lean forward.” You commanded as you yanked on the gloves and grabbed the bar of soap from the sink. Turning the water on warm and letting it run for a minute, you ran the bar of soap under it for a few moments before beginning to lather up the nearby hand towel.

Sitting yourself on the toilet behind Dante, you began to lightly wash his wound, hearing his hissing as you slowly made your way over the whole wound.

“You’re alright, you said?” you said when you felt him tense up suddenly as you washed off the deepest part of the wound. Dabbing lightly around the edges of the gouge, you finally reached for another towel and began to dry off the entirety of the wound and the area around it.

“It’s not that bad, it just looks bad!” Dante protested as he felt you slowly run the towel over the entire area once more. Grabbing the gauze next to you, you began to place it over the whole wound, holding the drying towel on Dante’s back to catch a little bit of blood that was sliding free from the cut.

“This definitely isn’t going to last through the night…” you muttered as you began to tape down the gauze, making sure to start from the top and going down, and as you wiped away a bit more blood from the bottom of the cut, you quickly covered the last parts of the wound completely. “I’ll have to change that soon I bet.”

“I think it’ll be fine, if I’m asleep and not moving, then it won’t bleed as much!” Dante said as he leaned his head back and rested it on your knees, eyes meeting your own as he grinned.

“Yeah, you’re right.” You agreed as you smiled back at him. “But I’ll need to do that leg of your’s too.” Watching the smile fall from his face and turn into a pout, you turned your eyes to Dante’s leg, the one he had been trying to hide by sitting cross legged.

Hearing the groan from him, you watched as Dante turned himself around on his butt and pulled himself back so his back was touching the tub’s wall and his legs were now extended in front of him.

“Up.” You said as you motioned your finger in a beckoning motion at his leg. Lifting his leg up slowly and shakily, you pulled it gently up onto your knees and began to undo the straps on his boots.

Throwing the boot to the side, and carefully rolling up the pants that were coated in blood, you examined the wound on the side of Dante’s calf. Repeating the actions you did earlier, you slowly washed the wound, noting that it’s severity was no where near as bad as his back, but definitely one that needed attention.

Listening to the grunts and few groans that Dante let out as you cleaned, you finally grabbed the tape and began to cover the whole wound, happy as it finally finished bleeding and was letting you wrap it nice and neatly.

“There.” You said as you placed the last bit of tape. “All done now.” Hearing a grumble come from Dante, you turned your head to him as you gently set his leg down. “What was that? I didn’t quite catch that.”

“…Thanks for the help.” You finally heard him say again. Grinning as you slid yourself off your seat and onto the floor, you leaned over a bit and pressed a kiss against Dante’s cheek.

“No problem. NOW.” You said, still grinning as you stood up. “I think it’s time for bed.” Seeing a small smile on Dante’s face, you reached down and pulled the man up slowly. Glancing down at the pants Dante still had on, you paused. “…Maybe I should cut those off, they’re gonna ruin the wrappings if you aren’t careful.”

“Oh hell no. I’m running out of clothes that aren’t covered in cuts or torn to shreds; I can get blood and guts out pretty easily, but I can’t sew pants back together.”


End file.
